ABSTRACT The EEG PatchTM is a single channel, (2 electrode) wearable, patch-like device designed for long-term, EEG recording in people with epilepsy to be used in their everyday environment. To maximize the treatment of epilepsy, it is critical to capture important day-to-day changes in EEG activity for long periods including the occurrence and duration of epileptiform events such as spike-wave discharges and seizures. Having access to a more complete record of a person?s seizures may improve the treatment strategy to balance the side-effects of anti-seizure medication with seizure control. Due to a lack of long-term EEG data, clinicians are forced to rely on seizure diaries, a method of self-reporting seizures that has been shown to be inaccurate and often misleading, simply because the person does not realize they have had a seizure. An unobtrusive, at-home, weekly EEG monitoring device capable of counting seizures, could revolutionize clinical diagnoses and therapeutic actions for people living with epilepsy. The EEG Patch is designed to be used after traditional EEG has determined where seizures begin or generalize so as to provide the optimal location(s) for recording when seizures occur (seizure counting). There is currently no device that can provide Epitel?s EEG PatchTM | Long- clinicians with a long-term quantitative report of a person?s seizures term EEG recording of seizure suitable for at-home monitoring in their everyday environment that is occurrence for everyday use. not diary-based. Epitel will address this need in a Phase I feasibility study of the EEG Patch in the EEG long-term monitoring unit to address a specific enabling clinical capability: ? A well-placed, single-channel EEG Patch can be used to count seizures just as accurately as the gold- standard wired EEG Epitel has developed its functional prototype EEG Patch, a wireless 1 channel (2 electrode) differentially amplified transmitter and data logger, capable of recording EEG for 7 days. The EEG Patch draws 1.14 mA (3.42 mW) and is powered by a single lithium primary battery (CR2330, 265 mAh). The unique robust design will provide users with complete mobility in daily activities The EEG Patch is unobtrusive and placed such as bathing, sports, and sleep during EEG monitoring, critical on the scalp by an epileptologist where for patient adoption. After a week of recording, the EEG Patch is seizures are known to manifest. Electrode returned to Epitel where a personalized report of EEG activity will spacing follows standard high-density be provided to both the user and the user?s epileptologist. wired EEG. Seizure recording from Epitel?s single-channel EEG Patch in the epilepsy long-term monitoring unit at the University of Colorado. Traces are EEG from a patient admitted for video-EEG monitoring as standard-of-care. The EEG Patch was placed between wired electrodes and the seizure verified with full-montage review. The gateway to commercialization of the EEG Patch will be showing that a 1-channel, 2-electrode device can record location-specific seizure data as well as the gold standard wired EEG for up to 7 days. The long-term goal is for the EEG Patch to become the ?at-home? seizure reporting (counting) standard. The simplicity of the EEG Patch makes it easier to obtain a more complete, quantitative EEG record that identifies a history of a patient?s seizures with more accuracy than self-reporting. The EEG Patch could improve patient-physician interaction that could make a profound change in the personalized treatment of epilepsy.